


The Little Lucy

by Dyroad



Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyroad/pseuds/Dyroad
Summary: The next twelve years, when the previous the decided to split up. Separate in a ‘right’ way. Live their success in a different ways. Not obsessed with power or immortality like the past superior duo. Anthony John Lockwood continues to run his company very well,  with his leadership spirit that is getting bigger. In the othe side, Lucy Joan Carlyle decide to go, again. Go away from the house, from their home, from Portland 35, away from London, away From England. Go around the world.Today, after twelve years she was gone, now she is back.
Relationships: Flo Bones/George Cubbins, Lucy Carlyle/Anthony Lockwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Little Lucy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for all mistakes especially for the grammar because english is not my first language.

The next twelve years, when the previous the decided to split up. Separate in a ‘right’ way. Live their success in a different ways. Not obsessed with power or immortality like the past superior duo. Anthony John Lockwood continues to run his company very well, with his leadership spirit that is getting bigger. In the othe side, Lucy Joan Carlyle decide to go, again. Go away from the house, from their home, from Portland 35, away from London, away From England. Go around the world.

Lucy travels the world like two person that she admires. A husband and wife who gave birth to the one she loved, Donald and Celia Lockwood. Go to places in other parts of the world where they have a different ways and tradition of dealing with Problem. To see local tradition, collecting relics, writing jurnals, and enjoy her life.

Today, after twelve years she was gone, now she is back. Coming home quietly without causing a fuss. After manage trunk which contains several relics and souvenir from various corners of the world. In a luxury apartment in London she piled crates of goods, a place to live much different from where she used to live when she first left home.

A spacious living room without sofas and tables, only filled a wooden crates with chains. At the end of the living room, near hallway leading to kitchen, dining room, and other rooms, theres a side table. On the table there a jar with a skull inside. A yellow skull with black in some part, and cracks start from the orbita to the vertex of the skull. The lid of the jar is not tightly closed. The skull in the jar eject a green tendrils and show an ugly mocking face.

“You definitely want to kill yourself, right?” A cryptic sound only Lucy could hear come out from the jar.

“Can talk and hear you past the limit already make me dying.” Lucy put on a dark grey cardigan. “I’ll be going for a while. Where do you want to put?”

“Ouh?” His face changed as if he was in pain. “So you gonna leave me? For HIM? AGAIN?”

Lucy walk over to the table, grabbed the lid of the jar lever, and said “Be quite.” Closing the lever then bring the jar into her room and placed it on the nearest table.

.

That afternoon, long before dark she back to the place where she used to live before. 35, Portland. For twelve years she had a lot of news about Lockwood & Co. as a company, ow that agency develops rapidly. Being the single largest psychic agency in London, overseeing other small agencies without monopolizing them.   
So many news about Lockwood & Co. none of them discuss about their leader’s personal life news.

This day, Lucy come and stand some distance from the house, 35 Portland. Hiding in grocery store across the street not far from the house she observing. It’s been twelve years passed. Lockwood & Co. is already such a huge spychic agency, the likelihood that they were still living in Portland 35 was pretty slim. If indeed they have move out of the house, whoever owns the house now, Lucy ready to buy the house regardless of the price.

Lucy sit in the grocery store as transparent as possible, trying to be inconspicuous. Black legging, white shirt, dark brown knee-length skirt, a gray cardigan. Her head was cover with a gray beanie hat dan her face was hidden behind a mask. If in an hour no signs of life from the house number 35, she will ask or visit directly to the house.

Things are much safer now. Some adults even dared to go out at night in the past five years. Along the way, several children were seen playing together. In a nearby park some people are still having a picnic enjoying the afternoon.

Almost fifteen minute she sit there, someone come out from the house number 35. Anthony Lockwood come out with a black trousers, a tucked-in maroon shirt, black waistcoat, and dark brown coat with high collar. Anthony Lockwood who was much different from the last time she saw him. Anthony Lockwood’s version is much morw prestigious, more mature, more charming, and more flawless. He just, perfect.

The man walked quickly across the courtyard, open the fence, and stand on the side of the road. Lockwood stand with hands on the hips, seen taking several breaths befor shouting.

“LUCY?”

Gasped Lucy. Suddenly oxygen seemed avoid her. The shock made her hard to breath. Lockwood just shouted at her.

She hasn’t had time to act yet. A little girl across the street who was with other kids turn to face Lockwood. The girl with long curly blonde hair, wearing a red knee-length dress with yellow flowers. She look across the street at Lockwood.

“Yess, Dad!”

.

Lucy left Portland after seeing the little blonde girl run across the street and jump into Lockwood’s arms. Lockwood’s voice ringing out how the man had shouted her name. The little girl’s name. Another voice that buzzing in her ear was how the girl answered Lockwood’s call even before Lucy had time to breath again.  
Her decision to leave ther was accompanied by another decision to visit Lockwood & Co. nicely and perhaps in more formal circumstances. Next week or maybe next month, or the next month when she is ready to reunite with Lockwood. And other friends. Also Lockwood’s Little Lucy. And whoever Lucy’s mom.

Her decision to leave left her ignorant of Little Lucy. The cute girl who earlier called Lockwood with ‘Dad’. The blonde girl who is playing ball in front of the house opposite house number 35. Girl named Lucy Sibeal Cubbins. The little girl of George Cubbins and Flo Bones.

Lucy leave behind not knowing that Lockwood became Lucy’s God Father after George and Flo died in a plane crash five months after The Little Lucy was born. Almost seven years ago.

Long ago when Lucy was child, decades ago, kids of Lucy Cubbins’s age were already agents. Hire to protect adults at the cost of their lives. Now, for the last ten or so years it started to be suppressed and trying to get rid of it.

Lucy Cubbins live happily and in nothing less under Lockwood’s care. 

And lucy doesn't even know anything. Not about Little Lucy or even her best friend's death.


End file.
